Fire Inside
by Minuky K
Summary: Flame Princess has awoke to a new land with new yet familiar faces. But when she realizes she doesn't belong, what will it cost to go back to Ooo? Finnx Flame Princess Member to comment or whatever, even if you hate! I won't back lash!


Welcome to the Newly Updated Fire Inside! Yeah, I'm not gonna post it in chapters (I don't habeas a real computer at my disposal). Anyways, I fixed a bunch of grammar errors, so, ENJOY! :3

I sat up, breathing heavily. Where in Globs name was I? I stood up and instantly regretted it. My head swam and I felt as if I was gonna be sick. I pushed myself against a tree and groaned. It took me three seconds to realize I hadn't started a forest fire like I did once as a baby. I jumped back in horror and shock and crashed against a tree in the process. I fell to the floor again, head swimming. Right before I blacked out, I saw a pair of green eyes hovering over me.

I suddenly awoke in a light blue room with white carpeting. I tried to sit up, but I felt way too weak to even try. Once again I noticed that my surroundings had not burnt to a crisp.

Suddenly, the door opened wide, making me jump again. I instinctively covered my face with my hands, scared. I heard a soft chuckle.

"Jumpy, aren't we, my little one," said a familiar voice.

"CINNAMON BUN!?" I rubbed my eyes, thinking I was hallucinating the human man standing in front of me.

"Nope, sorry little one, I'm Charles Bun. But everyone calls me CB." He peered at me curiously. "But how did you know my favorite snack?"

I snuck back in my pillows, tears coming to my eyes. This man wasn't the hero of my kingdom. But he did bear a resemblance to MY CB. He had green eyes and was short and a little on the chubby side. He did have an odd mocha complexion, very much similar to Cinnamon Bun's sugary coating.

"I apologize. I thought..."

"Now, now, don't apologize. I would be confused if I hit my head on a tree!" He paused, chuckling a bit to himself. "Now first things first, what is your name missy?"

"I'm Flame Princess," I announced, the words falling out before I could stop them. Why did I say Princess, and to say the least, Flame!?

"Hmm. What an interesting surname. Now, do you have anyone you could contact to take you home, Ms. Princess?"

Yup, I thought, just like CB. Totally oblivious to anything weird.

I shook my head. "I'm not even sure how I got here."

"Well, until then, you'll have to stay with me, millionaire dog trainer!" He looked at me closely."Hmmm, your about...16? Yes, yes...well, you'll attend the local high school. Now now, child, its not that bad. But I'll have to take you shopping for supplies and such where you feel better." He began to ramble about where we would go, how it would play out... blah blah blah.

I just sat there, my mouth wide open. High School?

By the time we got back from the mall, I was pooped. I never knew a guy would enjoy shopping so much. CB helped me drag the many, many shopping bags full of clothing, supplies and such to my new quarters, then left me to decide how I wanted to organize. After I put away my new clothes and shoes in the wardrobe, packed my large satchel with my school supplies, and set my new phone to charge, I looked at my self in the mirror.

My skin was no longer a burnt orange and composed of fire like substances, but instead was the same peachy colored..uuhhh...stuff Finn had, only I was slightly tanned. My hair was down now, no longer composed of fire, and a deep red color. I was wearing what CB found me in: a plain white dress. My eyes were still their deep brown shade I loved.

As I examined myself, questions I couldn't answer popped into my head:

How did I get here?

How was I transformed into a human?

Why couldn't I use my powers?

And worst of all:

Could I ever get back?

I stood in the empty hallway, trying frantically to figure out where my first class was. I felt completely helpless. I felt like going back to the office and asking the secretary for assistance, but I felt that as a blow to my pride.

When I did manage to reach my Social Studies class, I took a moment to compose myself before entering. I felt my outfit was in order (denim skirt with red and orange plaid trimming all around, plain white shirt with black leather vest and maroon boots) and tossed some of my hair back. Before I reach for the doorknob, I told myself,

'Hey, you overthrew your father, the Flame King. How hard can high school be?'

Just as I opened the door, however, something or rather, someone collided with me and knocked me to the floor.

I sat in my chair, trying to listen to the teacher as she wrote facts about Africa on the chalkboard. Every now and then I would scribbled down something that seemed important, but I knew I would probably copy from Bonnable later. But then, I felt restless. It took me about a second to figure out why.

"Ma'ma, I'm sorry but may I be excused!?" I was practically hopping. The teacher turned, glared at me for a bit then nodded. Jake looked at me curiously. I rushed towards the door, but the second I exited I ran into someone with hair as red as fire. As I got up, I found myself staring into the deep brown eyes of the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

The person I ran into helped me up. I couldn't really see their face because all of hair was in my face. He (I could tell that it was a guy) was apologizing over and over. He seemed to need to use the bathroom, mainly because he kept jumping up and down. When I moved my hair, I finally saw the boy, right before he excused himself and ran down the corridor.

"F-F-Finn?" I stuttered, but he was already gone.

" Can I help you?" The teacher looked at me curiously. I walked inside the classroom and handed her the note I was supposed to show all of my teachers. "Ahhh. Class," she dragged me to the front of the room,"This is our new transfer student, Ms. Princess. Please try to help her get to her classes today, because she obviously has no idea where they are (No, duhhhh... I thought, mentally slapping my face). Now," she turned to face me, " take the empty seat between and Mr. Mertan. She pointed to three desks pushed together to form a group in the back. I walked to the back as swiftly as possible while keeping my head down.

"Hi there, Flame, I'm Jake Dogg." A boy with messy auburn hair wearing an orange jacket offered me his hand.

Jake, I thought shaking his hand quickly. I knew I could no longer burn him, but I had an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"The boy who ran over you is my adopted brother, Finn Mertans. Sorry, but he can be kinda a dweeb sometimes." Jake chuckled. "Don't be surprised at first if Finn acts kinda weird around you, he's just adjusting. Gets a little shaky in the knees when's he's around girls, if you get my dirft." Already, Jake was making me giggle. The teacher no notice, she was so absorbed in her notes. "Oh, look who's baccckkk!" exclaimed Jake, pointing at the door. I turned my attention to who Jake was pointing at. I practically froze.

Finn.

He wore demin shorts that were a little torn up and a blue shirt that read "My #1 answer: Kick Butt". He had a pair of black hightops with his white socks showing and had on a white beanie with little bear ears sticking out on top. At first I blushed, totally forgetting about everything. But then all the pain Ooo Finn had caused me returned, and I mentally shook myself.

'This is the boy who betrayed you,' I screamed in my head, but at the same time, I couldn't help but stare at him.

It took him a while to realize I was there. I wished he hadn't.

"Hey man, I mean girl, I'm really sorry about tackling you earlier. I would never tackle a girl, without her permission, ever." He shook his head, "Awww, I'm so stupid." He shook my hand. "I'm Finn Mertans. You've already met my brother, Jake. What's your name?" He was redder than my boots by now.

"I'm Flame Princess. I just moved here to stay with my uncle while my parents study in the U.K." This is the story me and CB decided on. I flipped back my hair and copied down some of the stuff on the board in one of my new notebooks.

"That's really interesting," Jake commented, nodding. Finn nodded as well. He seemed to have calmed down. We compared schedules and discovered (more to the boys delight than mine) that I had either Finn, Jake, or the pair for every class but 4th period, which came right before lunch. Jake and Finn assured me that I would be able to sit with the two and their group of friends at lunch. Soon after, the bell rang, and I headed to P.E with Jake.

When 4th period rolled around, I was on my own. Finn and Jake had no idea where the choir room was, so they suggested I ask the Abadeer twins. I didn't need to because I ended up finding the music room anyways. The teacher told me as long aside did something musical, I would be good.

I looked around the music room and my eyes landed on a beautiful piano. I had never learned officially how to play, but I was pretty sure I could. When your stuck in a lamp for the majority of your childhood, and that lamp is over a piano, you learn how to play.

I walked across the room to the piano and sat down. Someone had left music's sheets there. The title was "Skinny Love" Cover by Birdy. I fixed the papers and my fingers were just about to attempt to perform an emotional song when I was pulled out of my chair and thrown onto the floor.

"Hey!" I leaped up, looking for the culprit. The room had fallen silent, but I was to mad to notice. Standing in front of me was a pair of twins, the boy-girl kind. The girl had long black hair that reached the floor. She wore a gray tank top and black skinny jeans. Her boots were brown and reached her knees. Her brother donned a red plaid button up shirt that wasn't buttoned up. Underneath his first shirt he wore a white tee. His jeans were baggy and he favored red high tops. The were both pale with red/hazel eyes and were smirking at me.

"Oh no, were you gonna play?" The boy used a baby voice when he talked to me. I wanted to burn him alive.

"Look kid, the only people who use thks piano are me and Marshall," sighed the girl, "but, because your new, we'll let you get away with warning. Next time, its lights out." She punched her hand to prove her point.

"No! That's not fair! If you won't let me play, I... I... I'll battle you musically!" I knew I was the first to challenge the duo, because everyone gasped and the twins looked shocked. Marshall recovered quickly.

"Fine best song wins." The three of us shook hands. I allowed the twins to go first. I had know idea what they preformed, but they did good. I began to feel nervous.

"Your next," he hissed, making my skin crawl. Had I just made the stupidest choice ever?!

I sat at the piano, hands shaking. I took a deep breath and began to play. Soon, the singing came.

Come on skinny love, just last the year

Pour a little salt, we were never here

Marshall's face fell in shock of my voice. I became more and more confident with every note.

My, my, , my, my, my, m-m-my, my my

Staring at the sink of blood and crushed venner

(And I had no idea why I could sing so awesome.)

By the chours, people were crying. When I was at the last line, the twins mouths were wide open.

Come on, skinny loooooovvvvvvveeee!

I finished playing and stood up. Very slowly, everyone started clapping. I looked at the girl. She was smiling, all big.

"Well, kid, you won, fair and square. You now get to use the piano. I'm Marceline. Don't mind Marshall, he's just a sore loser." She pointed to her brother who was in the corner, banging his head on the wall. I laughed at the sight. The I turned to Marceline.

"So... who was that you performed?" At those words, Marcy started teaching me about the wonders of this world's music.

By the time I grabbed a lunch of pizza and soda (no more tea for me), everyone had heard about how I beat the best music students at their own game. I found Finn and Jake waiting for me at the doors leading outside. We eventually came to a corner where there was already a group of people sitting, including Marshall and Marceline.

Finn introduced me to everyone. A girl with dirty blonde hair and a sketch pad was Rain, Jake's Korean girlfriend. Another pair of twins with strawberry blonde hair with pink highlights were the Gummy Twins, Bonniable and Gilroy. They were the Student Council President and Vice President. I instantly knew who Bonniable was, but I decided to give this one a chance. A girl with longer blonde hair and a headband with fake bunny ears was Fiona. The boy with orange rec hair done in a Mohawk was Blaze. Finally a girl with mocha skin and light brown hair was Cassandra, of Cake, and her boyfriend,Mocro, who was black with his hair dyed gray and blue. He was deaf.

"So, you beat the Abadeers," questioned Blaze, nodding his head. "That's cool. No one has ever done that before! You must be pretty cool." He wrapped his arms around Fiona and planted a kiss on her head. She blushed deeply.

" Blaze... were at school," but she too, kissed his cheek, causing the same reaction. Everyone but Bonniable admired my musical talent, even Marshall.

"That's not what I heard," she scoffed, causing everyone to freeze. Finn narrowed his eyes, but she didn't seem to notice. She continued,"Well I heard you just flipped out and screamed at Marcy and Marshall."

"So what?" I could feel my anger rising.

"So, that shows how immature you are. These two don't mean any harm. You might as well be kept in a jar because you seem unstable." She pushed up her glasses and cleared her throat. "Also, only an incredibly STUPID person would challenge seniors."

By then, I couldn't take it. "How DARE you assume those things! You don't even KNOW me! I-I -I... You..." I stood up and ran far enough away to get away but close enough to where I could still here them. I began to cry, tears streaming down my face. At first, no one said anything. Then Bonniable laughed.

"I knew it! Didn't I say she was unstable! Ha!"

"Wait, you just said all that to get her mad?" Fiona sounded furious, but Bonniable took no notice.

"Well, I also said it because it was true. Still, she's such a kid, right?"

"No." I almost didn't recognize Finn's voice he sounded so mad.

"No Bonnie, your wrong. She's not anything you said if anything, she's the complete opposite. Flame is nice, smart, talented, and much more. If anything ( Finn stood up, I could tell), YOUR immature one. I can't believe I ever liked you!" Everyone gasped. "Yeah, I liked Bonnie. Yeah, I liked you. But you were such a jerk and always hurt me! I was actually hoping you could redeem yourself by being nice to Flame and what did you do!? You acted like a bitch and you didn't even KNOW HER. Well guess what?! I'm through with you! Just get away from me!"

I heard grass move. Suddenly, someone was at my side, wrapping their arm around me. I turned to tell him to stop, but saw he was crying as well. I leaned against him and together, we cried for the rest of lunch.

It was time for my class of the day, thank glob. I hadn't enjoyed today much. Earlier, I had Fiona and Blaze for math with Jake, but only me and Blaze didn't suck at Math, so you can see how that went. My class was Chemistry, which I had with Finn. I walked in and the teacher looked around his class.

"Everyone one in class already has a partner, so you my dear can just go and plop yourself down with and . I turned and saw Finn sitting next to Bonniable, avoiding her eyes.

Shit, shit, shit... I did not need this.

I walked over to Finn and made to sit in between him and Bonniable when suddenly, Finn grabbed me by my waist and sat me on his other side. We all sat in stoney silence, copying notes. Finally, with five minutes left, our teacher, Mr.P, let us just talk. Finn turned to me. Behind him, I saw Bonnie glare at me, but I chose to ignore her.

"So, how was the rest of your day?" Finn asked, propping his head up on his hands.

"Pretty good. Math sucked. Jake and Fi were like leeches on me and Blaze, but they made us laugh a lot." I chuckled, remembering the corny jokes they told us.

"They'll do that. I'm horrible at math too. Been trying to find a tutor for who knows how long." He looked at his desk, letting his golden hair fall over his eyes. I felt a blush appear on my checks. Once again, I mentally slapped myself.

'Stupid, he hurt you before, he could do it again,' I scolded myself, but all the same...

"Maybe,... I could tutor you? I mean, my uncle wouldn't mind. He'd just be glad I'm making friends!" I feet so stupid! And to top it all off, I was blushing quite a bit. But I felt like this Finn deserved a chance.

"Sure. That'll be awesome!" Finn smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. Just then, Bonnie cleared her throat.

"Actually, I could tutor yo-" she started, but I interrupted.

"Sorry Pinky, Me and Finn are being STUPID, we wouldn't want to make you have to suffer our dumbness." I smirked at her.

"I never sai-"

"But Bonnie, I'm all about stupid! Your not." Finns comeback was so funny, I almost died laughing.

"Glob Finn, your KILLING me!" I lightly punched his arm. He blushed and smiled.

When the bell rang, I exchanged phone numbers with Finn.

"I'll text you, 'Kay?" I hugged him left. "Bye!"

Today had gone much better than I expected.

Finn POV She ran off, a light blush on her cheeks. I don't think she even noticed. Bonnie walked up to me as soon as she was out of earshot.

"So Finn, I was thinking maybe me and you could go to T and P's cafe later?" She cocked her head, as if expecting me to immediately just obsess over her now Flame was gone.

"No, Bonnie. I gotta dash. Bye." I strode away from her, leaving her looking like I had grown a third eye.

Jake and Rain found me leaning against a wall, a huge smile across my face as I looked at my phone.

"Bro, you okay?" Asked Jake, looking at me strangely. Rain seemed to know why I was acting like a fool and giggled.

"Dude," I said turning to face him," I think I have a crush."

Flame Princess POV For the next week, I balanced school, tutoring Finn and being best friends with Fi since Cake was always with her bf. Finn was really a puzzle, though. I wanted to like him, but I was scared that he would hurt me again. I still missed home and thought I could never get back.

The Friday before Labor day weekend (Monday off), Fiona skipped up to me and Finn.

"Guys, my parents are going out of town for the weekend and said I could have some friends over! Wanna come?" She threw her arms over me and Finn, looking at as with her huge deep blue eyes.

Of course, we both agreed. Fi texted us her address and told us to be there by 5 o clock.

CB was so excited. He said of course I could go and made me lack immediately. When I was ready, he drove me to the address and talked randomly, like the real CB. "Here we are my Princess!" He stopped in front of this huge mansion. "Have fun!"

I was terrified. Was this really Fiona's house. Holding my breath, I knocked on the door.

The door opened, reveling Marshall. He gasped dramatically.  
"Everyone, the Princess has arrived!" He picked me up and (against my protests) carried me too the living room. I could see everyone was there. They all laughed as I turned a deep red. Suddenly, Marshall called out,"Catch!"

Next thing I knew, I was flying though the air. Marshall was a lot stronger than he looked. I screamed and braced myself, but I didn't hit the ground. I opened my eyes and saw Finn had caught my. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed.

"Thanks, Finn,"I said, but he didn't notice me. He was glaring at Marshall, who looked a bit scared. I had a weird feeling in my stomach again.

"Dude?! That was messed up! You could of really hurt Flame!" Earlier, everyone had been chatting, but now the room was silent.

"S-s-sorry man." Marshall backed up, tripped over his foot and landed of his butt.

Everyone laughed and everything was back to normal again. Even Marshall laughed.

"Hey, thanks Finn." I hugged him. "That was sweet. Unnecessary, but sweet." I lightly kissed Finn's cheek, causing him to blush. That's when I noticed Bonnie, sitting on the couch with her brother, who was ummm...BUSY with Marceline. She glared at me, then stuffed her nose in a book.

The rest of the weekend was uneventful. Sunday was upon us, and the day felt like nothing could go wrong.

I was so wrong.

That evening, Finn and I sat around a fire in Fiona's backyard, just talking. Suddenly, I turned to Finn and cleared my throat.

"Umm..Finn?" He looked at me curiously, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah?"

I swallowed."Finn I really, really like you and..."

Finn brought a finger to my lips. "Flame I like you too."

We stared into each others eyes, slowly inching closer. I knew I shouldn't, but I had to. I had never kissed without hurting. Maybe now it would work out...

I wrapped my arms around Finn's neck and tilted my head slightly. He pulled me close.

Instead of lip, I tasted dirt. I was on the ground, Bonnie over me. She feigned a small gasp.

"Sorry, guys, I tripped. Heh." She strode to the glass doors where everyone had been watching us. As Bonnie walked inside, I heard everyone scold her.

"Geez dude, that was mean."

"Rude!"

I blushed and helped Finn up. We bid each other goodnight and scurried inside. As soon as I was inside, I collapsed on Fiona's bed and started crying. She, Marceline, Cake, and Blaze tried to calm me down, but I felt awful. Bonnie was jealous, but why?

Finn POV Late at night, I was in the guest room with all Marshall and Blaze. I sat with my head in my hands, crying silently.

"Dude, its okay. You still have another day to try to get your first kiss." Marshall said, patting my back awkwardly.

"Yeah. I dunno if its Flame's first kiss, but she was really torn up over it." Blaze crossed his arms. "What we have to do is distract Little Miss Pink." Blaze wasn't fond of Bonnie or Gilroy either.

"I got it!" Marshall grabbed a sheet of paper and started scribbling on it. You can give Flame this note, and when she comes, BAM! You kiss her! Bonnie will never know!"

I looked up and nodded.

"Kay, I'll do it now."

I left the room. The girl's room was around the corner. Just as I turned I ran into Bonnie. My note floated in the air before landing in her hands.  
"Sorry," I grunted, and hurried off. I didn't like that look on her face, but it wasn't like she read it.

"Guys, what's that?" Cake pointed at a note that was in front of the door. Rain got up and examined it. She then handed it to me.

"For me?" She nodded, forcing it into my hands.

Flame, meet me by the fire at sunset. I need to talk to you.- Finn 3

"Hey, lemme see!" Before I could react, Fi had already grabbed the paper and read it. Rain, Cake, and Marcy were reading over her shoulder.

"Oohhhh, dude... he's gonna kiss you!" Marceline turned her back to us and wrapped her arms around herself. She then proceeded to wiggle and make kissing noises. "Oh Finn," she cried in a high falsetto, "I lllluuuuubbbbb yyyooooooouuuuuuu! Mwah, mwah!"

I turned a deep red and covered my face with a pillow. If I ever get back to Ooo, I thought, I'm going to pay the Queen of Vampires a visit. Shea pretty cool, here at least. We all fell asleep to Marcy's act.

~5 minutes before sunset~

Flame Princess POV The girls, minus Bonnie, were all super excited. They kept on blahing about how romantic Finn was being, and how we were next for each other. I couldn't stop blushing. Fi said I better stop, or Finn might accidentally kiss my hair instead. I was wearing a black tank top and a blue jean shorts with my favorite pair of boots. I was ready.

Finn POV I stood by the campfire twiddling my thumbs. She was getting ready, wanting to look all nice, and here I was, wearing shorts and a blue tee with my bear beanie. I tried to remember what the guys told me about girls, but I just couldn't remember. Was I ready?

?  
Lurking in the shadows, waiting for the minute before sunset. Hah. This whole time, they treated me like the bad guy, and here they are, letting Finn kiss a monster. His first kiss needs to be someone pure and that's me. I know this will work. Finn's not ready.

~Sunset~

Flame Princess POV I walked out to the backyard, breathing in the fresh air. Seeing the fire in the distance, I walked up to it. But as soon as I could see who was there I stopped. Fiona was watching me, and I knew she saw as I turned and ran crying into the forest.

Finn POV I heard her before I saw her. Instinctively, I turned and assumed a battle stance, looking around wildly. Then she emerged. Bonnie was wearing her pink hoodie and a purple mini skirt. She approached me.

"Wadda you want?" I crossed my arms to look defiant. She just blinked.

"Finn, you can't do this. She's no good." Bonnie shook her head to move some of her strawberry blonde hair.

"Well at least she returns my affections!" Tears streamed down my face. I wondered if the guys were watching.

Bonnie suddenly threw her arms around me. "So I will too." Before I could move, she was kissing me, hard and coldly, more for show, I tried to move, but she was stronger. When we broke apart, all I could see was a flash of red disappearing in the forest.

"Flame Princess!"

I didn't know what to do. So I ran. I ran deep into the forest until stripped and fell upon the ground. I heard someone call my name, but I no longer cared. So I just laid there, crying.

Suddenly, there was a flurry of movement behind me, and everyone, minus Finn, Bonnie, and Blaze. Fiona made me sit up as I tried to talk.

"Shh, we saw, we saw." Cake rubbed my shoulders.

"Why... I thought... I KNEW IT!" I screamed, causing everyone to jump. "Again, it happened again."

"Again?" Gilroy looked at me in confusion. "You mean... this has happened to you before?"

"Guys, I haven't been honest about where I'm from..."

After I told the guys about Ooo, no one else talked. I knew they wouldn't believe me.

"I believe you. This makes sense!" Jake jumped up. "Why else would you talk all weird and your name be Flame Princess. That also explains why it feels like we've know her for a long while!"

Slowly everyone agreed.

"But...Finn would never hurt a girl before. Why did he hurt you now and then?"

"I dunno, but he did it last time too..." I shook my head. "Why couldn't he just tell me he didn't like me instead of writing me a note telling me to meet him! I thought he was going to kiss me!"

Suddenly, two hands grab me and pull my face towards theirs. I am staring at Marshall now. I felt myself turn a deep red.

"No. This isn't Finn's fault. He was going to kiss you."

"How do you know!" I was crying ever harder now, my tears falling on my legs. They were cool and refreshing.

"Because I was the one who wrote that note for him! Last night, me and Blaze comforted him as he cried. He was so mad, he wanted to kiss you so bad because HE LOVES YOU, DAMNIT!"

I just stared at Marshall, then I had an epiphany.

I wrapped my arms around Marshall and hugged him, causing him to turn a bit red."Thank you. I know how to get home."

"WHAT?!" Everyone was staring at me, dumbstruck.

"I... I never listened to Ooo Finn's side of the story, I was so mad. Now I know why I am here. Me and Finn are ment to be together. I have to kiss him. Let's go."

Finn POV I was on the ground, crying. Blaze was sitting next to me, staring into the fire.

I had never felt this way before.

After Bonnie kissed me (tasted horrible, like overly sweetened candy) and I called out to Flame, everyone ran after her, I guess to story stuff out. Blaze stayed with me, only because Jake told him to.

I moves away from Blaze, towards a ledge. I fell to my knees.

"Why can't I just like... a girl?!" A single tear rolled down my face. Suddenly, I felt like someone was behind me. Their hands gently cradled my face, then she keeled down next to me.

"Oh Finn..." I couldn't match her voice to face, so I just sat there, acting no different. "Finn, your going to help me back home, and I swear, you'll find another Princess. She might not be me, but you'll be happy." It was Flame.

"What...do you... mean?"

She explained her story to me, and by the end of her tale, both of us were crying.  
"I don't want you to leave! I... I love you!" I hugged her, tears coming non-stop.

She kept eye contact with me. "No, your supposed to be with someone else. I'm sorry, but I need to go back." Then, she slowly brought me in for a kiss. After we pulled apart, we both smiled. Then my hands started to hurt, like they were burning.

Flame Princess POV "Finn, let go of me!" I slapped his now smoking hands off me. Suddenly, everyone was around us. "AHHH!" My skin felt as if it was ripping off. I looked at my hand. It was turning orange and firy again. Then the ground began to tremble.

"Ahh!" Everyone fell to the ground.

Suddenly the Earth split open right under me.

"Flame!" Finn tried to grab me just as I fell, but as soon as he made contact, he was burned.  
I began to fall in everlasting darkness.

When I awoke, I was in front of the tree fort. The grass surrounding me had burnt up. Finn was running towards me.

"Flame Princess!" He stopped right in front of me, his eyes full of worry. "You've been gone for a week!"

"Finn, I was stupid. I... I never should have broken up with you!" Lava tears rolled down my face. "Can you forgive me and can we get back together?" I picked up a rock and kissed it, then offered it to Finn.

He gave me the best possible answer by throwing the rock away and hugging me, no foil or anything.

"Yes." 


End file.
